


Forever and a Lifetime

by SpiritWorld



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Firefighter Kagami, Fluff, M/M, teacher Kuroko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 03:43:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10936290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritWorld/pseuds/SpiritWorld
Summary: “Does that mean you and Kagami-san are together forever and ever? My mommy told me that forever is a really really really long time,” another one of the children asked. The teacher faltered at the question, heat rising to his cheeks. Forever really was a long time.A collection of snippets depicting Kuroko and Kagami's forever.





	Forever and a Lifetime

**Author's Note:**

> I got the snippet headings from a word generator and that's basically how I decided what to write for each portion. I wrote this quite a while ago for a fic exchange but never posted it so here it is. Thanks for reading!

**Existent**

He was prepared to leave, his athletic bag slung over his shoulders and feet already turned towards the door. There were still 10 minutes left in practice and their coach continuously reminded them that every minute counted. Normally she would punish anyone she’d find leaving early and normally he wouldn’t even consider leaving early, but he excelled at going unnoticed and today, he was exhausted. As his team members prepared to do their cool down exercises he walked in the direction of the exit until warm, clammy hands grabbed a hold of his wrist. Without turning around he knew exactly who it was holding him back.

“Kagami-kun”

“Kuroko, where do you think you’re going?” The redhead heaved out in between gasps evidently still catching his breath from the suicides he’d done. His light had never previously noticed his departures so it confused him as to why he had been caught now. A smile tugged at the corner of Kuroko’s lips despite having been caught in the act. Someone had bothered to see him. He didn’t bother to turn around to answer the other boy but didn’t make a move to leave either. With Kagami’s hand still firmly holding onto his wrist he felt more energized than he’d felt all day.

“Nowhere.”

**Sleepy**

His eyes blinked open attempting to adjust to the darkness of the room before realizing that his face was buried in the crook of his boyfriend’s neck. A strand of red hair tickled his nose and he unconsciously wiggled it to keep himself from sneezing. It slowly registered that he could no longer fully feel his left leg and his arm was heavily protesting the weight that was laid on it as well. Rolling over to lay on his back he managed to dislodge himself from where their legs had been entangled but struggled to free his arm. Frustrated he nudged the man’s arm with his free hand.

“Mmm, Kuroko…,” Kagami mumbled into his hair.

“Kagami-kun, it’s time to get up for class,” Kuroko whispered glancing at the digital clock that flashed _7:25_ in bold red letters. They had 3 more months of 8 A.M. classes left before they finished their freshman year of college. After their first month living together he vowed to never take an 8 A.M. class with Kagami again. It was virtually impossible to wake the man up that early and more often than not they ended up in the same position each morning.

Kagami shuffled his body enough for his smaller boyfriend to properly sit up in their shared bed. The blue haired boy noted the sudden chill that swept over his body as he lost his source of warmth. He looked down to see that the taller man sleeping next to him had curled himself into a ball and taken the rest of the covers with him.

Seeing no other option, Kuroko reached out his hands until they hovered above Kagami’s exposed side. Swiftly he began to poke at the uncovered expanse of skin until the man under him began to squirm.

“I’m up! I’m up! Stop!” Kagami yelled, sitting up quickly in order to avoid being tickled further.

“You’re being ridiculous, Kagami-kun,” his boyfriend frayed his eyebrows and moved as if he was about to speak but was quickly silenced by Kuroko’s lips capturing his in a quick kiss. Kuroko let out a sigh as a pair of arms wrapped around his torso and pulled him back down to the bed. He looked over to see that the clock now flashed _7:30_ and found that, for once, he didn’t care if they’d be late. 

**Backward**

“Shit! _Shit!_ ” He’d messed up. Again. And, as always, it could have been totally avoided if he would just learn to check the calendar. The heat had not completely left his face and his hands were still shaking. It had started off small, he had had a headache for most of the day and didn’t bother doing much of anything. He’d gone to work, came home, and promptly fell asleep on the couch with some NBA game on the TV acting as background noise. He had woken up to Kuroko trying to drag him of the couch and Nigou licking his face.

“Taiga-kun, we have to leave soon,” Kagami grunted when his body came in contact with the ground, sluggishly sitting up where  
he had fallen. Kuroko now stood over him his hand still holding on to his arm. Shaking himself out of his boyfriend’s grip, he slowly stood up and stretched his arms behind his back. 

“What are you even talking about?” He winced as the dull throbbing made itself known again at the forefront of his head. When he refocused his eyes on his boyfriend’s face he immediately knew he’d said something wrong.

“Kagami-kun… forgot.” He winced at the use of his last name and immediately began to panic going through his mental calendar of important dates he should remember. _‘It’s not his birthday. It’s definitely not my birthday. His mom’s birthday was last week so-_

“Shit, our anniversary!” The guilt he felt consumed him because of course Kuroko was mad. Hell, he was mad at himself. The silence that was usually present when Kuroko was angry settled upon them and Kagami squirmed.

“Yes,” his boyfriend muttered, eyes focused on the wall behind his head.

“Don’t be like that, look I’m sorry.”

 _Silence_. He tried again.

“It’s been a bad day, okay?”

 _Silence_. His headache was not letting up.

“We can go to that stupid dinner if you want.”

“Stupid?” Kuroko’s voice wavered a bit and Kagami cursed under his breath.

“That’s not what I meant. We’re going.”

“No, it’s fine Kagami,” the blue haired man mumbled.

“Stop doing that! Look at me! I forgot, it happens, okay?” Without having realized it, his hands were now gripping Kuroko’s arms. 

The shorter boy gave him no response instead opting to stare at the ground now. “Fine! I don’t need this right now.”  
Kuroko shook himself out of Kagami’s now loose grasp and began to walk towards the foyer.

“Where are you going?” He stopped but didn’t bother to turn around.

“To Kise-kun’s house.” With a slight pause he added, “Happy 3rd anniversary,” before slipping on his shoes and opening the door. Kagami’s limbs, which had previously been too stiff to move, now carried him across the room just in time to have the door slam in his face. With his back to the door, he slid to the ground holding his head in his hands as he could practically hear it pounding. This was going to be a long week.

**Forever**

Kuroko turned the silver wedding band on his finger absentmindedly as he watched the children color and throw crayons and color pencils around the room. They would have their work cut out for them come clean up time. He had a couple of minutes left before he would be expected to entertain the kids during story time. Briefly he ran through his list of to-dos in his head before he noticed that one of his students was standing in front of him proudly holding out her finished piece of art. He gladly received it, earning a grin from the young girl before him.

“Um, Kuroko Sensei, what’s that thing on your finger?” She asked loud enough to cause a few heads to turn their way. He looked back down at the ring which he had continued to turn without much thought.

“It’s a wedding ring, Mio,” a wave of hushed whispers flooded the room until one boy in the back voiced the groups’ collective question.

“What’s that mean?” Kuroko let out a slight laugh at his students’ genuine curiosity. Within seconds he had 15 pairs of wide eyes staring at his hands.

“A wedding ring is something you get when you marry someone you love very much.”

“Oooo, oooo!” A girl in the back waved her hand frantically around in the air until he motioned her to speak. “You love Kagami-san very much! Right? Oh! Do you get to ride around in the firetruck with him all the time?” Kagami had come to visit them before to do presentations for the fire department and his students adored him.

“I do love him very much but he’s very busy so I do not.” The children let out a mix of elated and disappointing ‘awwws’ and continued to talk amongst themselves until another question came to their minds.

“Does that mean you and Kagami-san are together forever and ever? My mommy told me that forever is a really really _really_ long time,” another one of the children asked. The teacher faltered at the question, heat rising to his cheeks. Forever really was a long time. He fiddled once more with the band on his finger, thoughts of his and Kagami’s High School days fluttering through his mind. They had known each other for years before they had actually gotten together, and it was only after college that they had gotten married. He had a lifetime to know Kagami, and yet it still didn’t feel like enough.

“It is a long time,” he concurred smiling at his students before taking one more look at his ring. “I want to be together with Kagami-San forever.” The classroom erupted into cheers which only proved to further embarrass Kuroko. Forever sounded much better than a lifetime. He could do forever.


End file.
